Aquele Dia Chegou
by Madame Baggio
Summary: One-shot especial de "Tropa de Elite", diretamente conectada com a fanfic original. Precisa ler uma para entender a outra. Pandora/Sirius


**N/A: Antes de vocês irem em frente e lerem a one, parem e LEIAM ISSO, POR FAVOR!**

**Depois eu que não vou ouvir "mimimi".**

**"Tropa de Elite" sempre foi, para mim, uma fanfic Universo Alternativo. Tendo isso em conta, eu não sinto obrigação nenhuma de seguir exatamente os rumos tomados pela Rowling. Fanfics estão ai para isso: para nos divertirmos como quisermos.**

**Assim sendo...**

* * *

-Senhorita Shepherd?

Pandora levantou os olhos dos papéis que lia e deu de cara com um dos aurores mais novos.

-Sim?

Ele engoliu em seco.

-A senhorita pediu para um de nós lembra-la de ir embora as 11. –ele falou hesitante.

-E?

-São 11 horas, senhorita. –ele falou com um certo medo, como se fosse culpa dele que as horas tivessem passado.

Pandora olhou para os outros aurores e viu todos se encolherem e fingirem que não estavam olhando. Esse coitado devia ter perdido no zero ou um e teve que falar com ela.

-Tudo bem. Eu vou terminar isso e já vou. –ela falou por fim.

O rapaz pareceu a um passo de desmaiar de nervoso.

-Hum... A senhorita pediu... –ele ia mesmo desmaiar –Pra dizer que você tinha que ir já.

Pandora arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Pedi?

-Pediu.

É, ela tinha pedido. Mais porque tinha prometido a mãe que não ia se matar no trabalho e estava falhando miseravelmente em manter essa promessa. Não queria pensar em quantas vezes tinha dormido no sofá da sua sala. Esse mês.

-Tudo bem. –ela falou levantando-se –Eu estou indo.

O rapaz pareceu estar a um passo de desmaiar de novo, dessa vez de alívio.

Filhotes...

Fazia um ano que estava trabalhando no esquadrão de aurores de Ibiza. Fazia 3 que seu pai morrera na Inglaterra.

O tempo voa quando a gente se diverte... Só que não.

Ela passara dois anos lutando aquela guerra na Inglaterra, contra os Comensais que mataram seu pai. Fez a maior parte do serviço sujo, que Dumbledore não daria para seu time dourado, a Ordem da Fênix.

Não que ela se importasse. Só queria acabar com aquilo.

Mas em meio a toda aquela confusão vieram as notícias de que as coisas estavam desmoronando em Ibiza e alguém tinha que tomar conta da cidade. Era ela ou Paco.

Paco tinha acabado de ter seu segundo filho e estava vivendo em paz com Giovana, então no fim nem fora uma escolha tão difícil assim para ela tomar.

As coisas estavam sérias quando Pandora chegou na cidade. Um grupo pretendia unir-se aos Comensais e já começara a causar caos ali.

Foi uma dura e longa batalhas para eles e ela tinha as marcas como provas.

Fazia pouco mais de dois meses que a situação ali se estabilizara, mas todo o contato com Londres tinha sido cortado para apenas o estritamente ncessário. A última notícia que tiha tido da Inglaterra viera de Sabrina e informava que as coisas lá estavam piores.

Se pudesse largaria tudo em Ibiza e voltaria para o lado das amigas. Porém não podia fazer isso. Ainda não.

A paz havia sido conquistada ha pouco na cidade, era uma coisa frágil, que ainda necessitava de cuidados. Ela não podia ir embora.

Entrou em seu apartamento e jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa. Morava sozinha porque não podia suportar viver com o esquadrão de Matias. Conhecia todos e cada um deles a fazia pensar no primo. Também não conseguia visitar sua mãe.

Alguma coisa tinha que mudar logo, ou ela ia enlouquecer de verdade.

Andou pelo apartamento sem acender as luzes, pegou a primeira coisa que alcançou na geladeira e jogou no microondas. Estava exausta.

Quando a campainha tocou faltavam dez minutos para a meia-noite.

Pandora pegou sua varinha e respirou fundo. Não seria a primeira vez que alguém tentava ataca-la na própria casa.

Tirou os sapatos e caminhou sem fazer barulho algum até a porta. A campainha tocou de novo.

O babaca ainda era impaciente...

Olhou pelo olho mágico e congelou.

Só podia ser brincadeira.

-Abre a porta, princesa. –ela ouviu do outro lado da madeira.

Pandora respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Sirius Black estava encostado no batente, como se não tivesse pressa alguma na vida.

-Oi, princesa. –ele abriu um sorriso lento ao ve-la.

Talvez ela devesse ter parado para pensar que aquilo podia ser uma armadilha, mas ver o rosto e o sorriso de Sirius depois de tanto tempo era como um calmante para a alma. Quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, já tinha jogado os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Sirius abraçou-a de volta de forma apertada, tão contrastante com o jeito relaxado que estivera mostrando antes. Era como se ele também precisasse se certificar de que ela estava ali, viva, diante dele.

-Oi, princesa. –ele falou contra o cabelo dela.

-Cala a boca, Black. –ela resmungou, embora sua voz estivesse carregada.

-Vem, vamos entrar. –ele falou, soltando-a de leve.

Pandora respirou fundo e separou-se de Sirius. Os dois entraram no apartamento e ela trancou a porta, então virou-se para olha-lo.

-O seu cabelo está mais curto. –foi o primeiro comentário dele.

Sim, estava chanel. Mais porque ela recebera uma maldição que cortara um pedaço do seu cabelo. Ah e quase cortara sua garganta demais.

-Ossos do ofício. –ela deu de ombros.

Sirius aproximou-se e tocou o pescoço dela, onde ficara a cicatriz do feitiço.

-Percebe-se. –ele comentou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Sirius? –ela perguntou, embora seu coração estivesse a ponto de explodir.

-E eu achando que você ia ficar feliz de me ver. –ele provocou de leve.

Quando ela apenas ficou encarando-o em silêncio, o homem suspirou.

-Eu vim te buscar, Pandora.

-Me buscar? O que aconteceu?

-Acabou. –ele falou com simplicidade –A guerra acabou.

Pandora sentiu seu coração falhar.

-Como... Quando...

-James achou a última Horcrux. –ele falou –Voldemort está morto.

Ela não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Tivera tanto medo que esse dia não chegasse, principalmente quando descobriram as Horcruxes. Mas agora...

-E você veio até aqui só para me dizer isso?

-Eu vim aqui porque aquele dia chegou, Pandora. –ele falou sério –Porque a guerra acabou e eu vou te arrastar de volta para a minha vida. Se isso é aqui ou em Londres, não importa. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu vou cumprir minha palavra e, se você mudou de ideia, pode falar agora.

-E você vai desistir?

-De jeito nenhum. –ele falou de forma firme –Eu passei três anos lutando contra Voldemort. Eu passaria dez lutando por você.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Embora eu espere não precisar. –ele terminou mais baixo.

-Então isso é o que? Um pedido meia boca de casamento? –ela quis saber.

-Não. Não vamos empolgar, por favor. –ele falou na hora –Ja não basta o resto todo que ja casou. Aliás, a Sabrina pariu e Lily e Alice estão grávidas.

Os olhos de Pandora se arregalaram.

-A Sabrina teve um filho? –perguntou chocada.

-Um moleque chamado Cedric. –Sirius confirmou –Ele ja vai fazer um ano. O pai é o Amos.

Pandora revirous os olhos.

-Eu deduzi.

-Enfim, não relevante. –Sirius cortou –Eu te falo todas as fofocas. Depois. Agora eu quero saber...

-Você tem que mudar para cá. –ela cortou –A cidade ainda está um zona e eu não posso largar o esquadrão daqui. Em mais um ano nós provavelmente podemos voltar para Londres. Eu preferiria morar por la de qualquer jeito.

Sirius parecia estar em um lugar além de chocado.

-Isso quer dizer...

-Eu também te fiz uma promessa, Sirius. Eu te disse que você saberia onde me achar. Você soube. –ela falou com sinceridade –Eu estou cansada de lutar sozinha.

-Eu estou cansado de lutar sem você. –Sirius acrescentou.

Pandora abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Isso é um pedido de casamento meia-boca. –ela provocou.

-Não é, morena. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Você vai ver. Em um ano você estará caindo de joelhos e me implorando para casar com você.

Pandora aqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Isso é um desafio?

Sirius abriu aquele sorriso cafajeste, justo aquele que a fez se apaixonar perdidamente.

-Não, princesa. É um promessa.

* * *

**N/A: Ai está, último post do ano. ****Nada mais deve surgir até o fim de janeiro, porque agora o chicote voltou a estralar para mim, eu to voltando para o Brasil e toda aquela loucura de sempre.**

**Se cuidem.**

**Todos tenham um ano novo incrível e maravilhoso. Divirtam-se, mas com cuidado!**

**Reviews!**

**Nos vemos ano que vem ;)**

**B-jão**


End file.
